Nobuo Terashima
Nobuo Terashima (寺島伸夫 Terashima Nobuo), commonly known as Nobu (ノブ) is the guitarist of Blast and was the only person able to befriend Nana Osaki during high school — which coincidentally began their shared love for punk music. He is friendly and optimistic, but at times, he tends to miss the focus of conversations around him. Before Nana's "smoking ban", he is the only non-smoking member of Blast. However, his threshold for alcohol is poor and he accidentally leaks many secrets while he is drunk (most notably, about Nana and Ren's relationship to Shin). Like Yasu, Nobu comes from a rich family (his parents own an inn). Despite this, he is still very passionate about music, even sharing Osaki's dream of making it big with a band one day. He uses white Fender Stratocaster and black Gibson Les Paul Custom. Biography He falls in love with Hachi and they start a short but happy relationship. When Takumi tells Nobu about her pregnancy, Hachi painfully leaves him for Takumi. While he eventually accepts the reasons why she left him, he still fears the possibility of the child being his. He still has feelings for Hachi but decides to get in a relationship with Yuri. While he later claims he is over Hachi and appears happy in his relationship with Yuri, the aftermath of Ren's death allows him and Hachi to get closer. Following a heartfelt conversation in his dorm room, the two embrace and nearly share a kiss before Hachi pulls away, in fear that she will hurt both Nobu and Yuri. Nobu proclaims loudly that he "of course" still has feelings for Hachi, when scolded by Nana. Physical appearance Nobu has short stature and slim figure. His hair is short and usually spiked up, his eyes are brown. His natural hair colour is brown, he dyed it blonde. People have tease Nobu for being short and young looking. Nobu has four piercings in his left ear and four in his right. He wears many very stylish punk outfits and accessories. However, his pajamas are a simple and comfy sport style. Personality and traits Nobuo is a kind and caring guy willing to stand up for people he cares for and for what he believes is right. When Takumi insulted Hachi, Nobu was disgusted by Takumi's behavior. Of course, Nobu has his own insecurities. His confidence constantly suffers from his short stature (167 cm), as it's often perceived as not cool. Yasu later reveals that Nobu has a heroic tendency when it comes to relationships, were he also acts like a hero when someone is in need. * Friendly and benevolent, Nobu has a lot of friends. Especially he enjoys being around people who are different, unique, even strange. He is a curious person, who loves to seek out something new and unusual in the world. He likes strange and aloof Nana, punk-loving Ren and scary-looking and elusive Yasu. * He likes to fantasize and dream, and to listen about Hachiko's weird fantasies as well. He told her that he also has a virtual girlfriend, Aki-chan from convenience store, in his mind. * Non-conformist, he doesn't like to act in the way other people do, and likes to be original and eccentric. * Nobu is a humanitarian, who would like to make the world a better place to live. (He always cares for well-being of Nana. He likes to help people. Also, in the future flash he is really happy to see that there are many young talented people in his hometown who also create music). * He likes to be independent emotionally and financially. He started to work hard from early age to be independent from opinion of his wealthy parents. * He is liberal, yet stubborn. He refuses to give up on his beliefs once he has set them and tends to ignore existent obstacles to what he wants to do. (Everyone in his own band told him to give up music and inherit his parents' business but that never stopped him). * Loyal, sincere and he has the sense of solidarity and great tolerance. The only one, who can stand most of Nana's tantrums. Also, he's got worried, instead of getting mad at Shin, when the later one got arrested. * He usually looks for the sympathy and comprehension of others and avoids any direct confrontation as much as possible. He has great flexibility and understanding of the weaknesses of others, which sometimes makes him look like a weaklings to others. * Sometimes he is unpredictable and inconsistent. * He is rather rationalist than intuit, especially in romantic relationships. * He strongly believes in mysterious and paranormal things, ghosts and presentiment, and had experienced strange occurrences several times. (Nana's grandma's death, footsteps, tragic music). * He values friendship more than love. * He can hide behind a protective wall if he's starting to feel vulnerable, to the point where he would push away the person, with whom he is in love, until he's ready. Relationships Yumi-chan Nobu first fall in love, as he says it himself in Nobu (story), with Yumi-chan, 20 years old kind worker at Terashima Hotel, who always gives him lollies. When Nobu was in third grade, Yumi-chan got married and left. Morishita-san After that, he started to like Morishita-san, his classmate in the third grade of elementary school, who hated to drink milk. So Nobu drank milk for her. But in the spring of Year 5 of grade school her family moved to live far away. Tomoyo-chan After that, he liked Tomoyo-chan, girl of the same age (11), from the camp. She was easily scared by even smallest bugs. Nobu liked to help her, but she didn't join the camp the next year. Chiho Sasaki In High school Nobu's friend set him up with Chiho Sasaki, the princess of "F" girls high school and kogal. She became his first girlfriend, but because she thought that Nobu was two timing her with Nana O., she broke up with him. Nana Osaki Back in high school, Nobu was the only one who made an effort to befriend Nana O. and seemed to have feelings for her, but only platonic. Eventually, they became close friends. Nana Komatsu After Nana K. became roommates with Nana O. she also became close friend to the rest of Blast members. She was a helpless, cute girl, totally Nobu's favorite type. He fall in love with her and even managed to date her after she broke up with Takumi by phone. But when Takumi showed up to talk in person and found out that she is pregnant, he told everybody about it. Nobu and Nana O. were absolutely shocked by this news, as well as by fact that Hachi hasn't even told them about her pregnancy. Nobu said to her, that he will belive in whatever Hachi will tell him. But she knew that if she asks him to support her, she probably will wreck his life. From other hand, Takumi was her child's father and he could afford to support her life. She silently chose Takumi and her relationship with Nobu were officially over. However, even after they broke up, they both still have feelings for each other. Yuri Kosaka (Asami Matsumoto) After a painful break-up with Nana K., Nobu gets together with Yuri Kosaka, the star of adult videos and his new neighbour in the dormitory. Yuri is jealous of Nobu's lingering feelings for Hachi, she's seen often unhappy about the fact the she is just his rebound girl after his great love Hachi. Once she runs away from company to be together with Nobu, Yasu tells Nobu that she lives in the dorm, because she owes their company around 40 million yen by contract, after they gave her 20 millions and she spent them all on men. But her boyfriends always eventually broke up with her. Nobu tells him that he doesn't really like the fact that Yuri is seen naked by other men. And he quite understands, that he too is dating her because of temptation, as well as he is not ready to help her with debt. She promises Nobu to stop doing AV. However, when her contract comes up for renewal, her manager conned her into accepting role, that looks too good to refuse, and she renews her contract. Despite all this, Nobu doesn't want to break up with her. Only when her thoughtless words, she said due to jealousy for Hachi, hurt feelings of Nana O., does their relationship begin to crack. The only girlfriend that Nobu can't stand to be with, is a girlfriend that doesn't support his music, as he said himself. Behind the scenes *Nobu debuted in the second prologue chapter, and was made a main character in chapter 4. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Males Category:A to Z Category:Black Stones members Category:Tokyo residents Category:Musicians